


Зона комфорта

by Juve_Hiir



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Modern AU, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juve_Hiir/pseuds/Juve_Hiir
Summary: И светел день, и ночь тиха, и нет причин для беспокойства.
Relationships: Grimmchild & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 18





	Зона комфорта

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!AU с сохранением магических и боевых элементов канона.  
> Сумрак — Grimmchild.  
> Лучезарности не существует.  
> Букашки в рубашках.

Знает ли кто-нибудь, когда всё будет хорошо? Весьма и весьма сомнительный вопрос. Сомнителен и ответ на него.  
  
Но вряд ли это занимает умы жучьих детишек.  
  
Рыцарь с такой серьёзностью отвешивает поклон предложившему шуточный танец Сумраку, что наблюдающий за своим чадом и его приятелем Гримм усмехается и прячет улыбку в рукаве. Сумрак тоже серьёзен, а ещё он чуть ли не цитирует всё сказанное ему отцом, когда его самого учили танцевать. Его партнёр периодически спотыкается, пытаясь не наступить алоглазому на ноги, но их обоих это веселит, никто не против.  
  
— Я обязательно научусь, — обещает запыхавшийся жучок. — С тобой здорово танцевать, Сумрак!  
  
Рыцарь, наверное, единственный помимо Сумрака, к кому столь благосклонен Маэстро. Вечером Полый рассказывает об этом с наигранным недовольством и зевает так, что щёлкает челюсть. У него хроническая усталость пополам с недосыпом, синдром отличника по жизни, привычка собирать лбом все углы и в целом слишком много взятой ответственности за спиной. Неисправимый. Леди говорит об этом со смесью тревоги и гордости за старшего сына, приклеивая очередной пластырь прямо ему на лоб. Рыцарь хихикает и лепит поверх какой-то дурацкий стикер, попутно хвастаясь, что набор наклеек ему подарила Изельда. Да не просто так — он помог Корниферу прибраться в его лавке, чтобы можно было пораньше закончить с рутиной, вот и получил свою награду. Полый хмыкает, заражаясь очаровательной улыбкой младшего, и даже Леди счастливо смеётся, наблюдая за этой идиллией.  
  
— Ты выглядишь просто ужасно смешно, — нахально заявляет жучок. Старший ставит ему щелбан и ухмыляется, зная, что младший непременно заглянет в гости к Изельде с Корнифером и расскажет, как уморительно его грозный брат выглядит с яркой наклейкой на лбу.  
  
Рыцарь не горит желанием идти по стопам брата. Он старается преуспеть только там, где ему бывает интересно, умеет отсыпаться за пятиминутный перерыв между занятиями, восстанавливаясь при этом полностью, и бывает дома у Сумрака чаще, чем у себя. Стыдно ли ему? Абсолютно точно нет. Леди сетует на это и уговаривает Полого «повлиять на младшего», игнорирующего любое взаимодействие подобного рода с роднёй, но Полый только качает головой. Ему ли не знать, откуда такие замашки.  
  
— Мам, это бесполезно. Рыцарю не до этого, ты же видишь?  
  
Леди провожает взглядом младшего, бегущего встречать Сумрака, и невпопад кивает.  
  
Рыцарь нужен Сумраку не потому, что он способный, подаёт надежды или всегда хорошо одет, а вне зависимости от всяких причин, и старший, может, даже немножко завидует. Совсем чуть-чуть. Самую капельку. Ему не хочется признаваться себе в чём-то подобном.  
  
Позже, когда он ненароком обмолвился об этих размышлениях, Квиррел ободряюще пихнул его локтем и сказал, что всё нормально. Даже как-то легче дышать стало.  
  
— Призрак!  
  
Сумрак ходит за Рыцарем хвостиком, предпочитает звать его Призраком и готов в любой момент атаковать каждого, кто косо посмотрит в сторону его драгоценного товарища. Рыцарь частенько за это грозит ему щелбаном, чтобы не совался никуда вперёд него, но в исполнение угрозу не приводит, опасаясь мгновенной кары Маэстро. Зря, наверное. Гримм только рад сбросить часть ноши воспитания отпрыска, а на играющих детишек смотрит с кошачьей благосклонностью и выражением, похожим на одобрение. Иногда даже учит их чему-то новому — обоих. Один раз Сумрак уговорил отца на праздник в честь Кошмара накрасить Рыцаря, будто он один из их семьи, и Маэстро хранил фотографии с того дня, не в силах сопротивляться умилению при взгляде на результат своего труда. Сумрак от отца не очень далеко ушёл: суетливо прибираясь перед очередной ночёвкой, он обнаружил эту фотографию, сделал копию и... в общем-то, не сказал никому.  
  
— Мало ли что! — ворчит сам себе, как только копия убрана, и не замечает пристального отцовского взгляда из-за приоткрытой двери.  
  
Гримм не вмешивается и вмешиваться не собирается. Его дело сейчас — помочь советом, если малец спросит, не больше, и он это прекрасно осознаёт. Хотя, наверное, переживать ещё рано. На ночёвке жучки смастерят очередную настольную игру, провозятся с ней до рассвета, решат случайный спор боем на подушках и будут спать до обеда, поменявшись смешными футболками и устроив себе подобие гнёздышка прямо на полу. Маэстро знает это наверняка; попозже он обязательно заглянет, чтобы накрыть их обоих пледом, и оставит какое-нибудь угощение. Иначе никак.  
  
— Теперь я знаю, в кого Сумрак такой милый, — заявит Призрак по возвращении, не заметив, как от этого вздрогнет Полый.  
  
Ещё по соседству живёт Хорнет; она старше и иногда, очень этим смущая и Леди, и Херру, называет их обеих мамами. Никто не против, потому что нельзя быть против такой милой сестры, ~~а то она воспользуется иголкой~~.  
  
Сам Призрак не очень много общался с сестрой — хотя и гораздо чаще, чем с Полым или с матерью, не говоря уже об отце, которого он только по фотографиям и знал. Однако она была первой, кого Рыцарь познакомил с Сумраком. Знакомство не задалось с первой же минуты: Рыцарю перепало от Хорнет как бы в шутку за какую-то нелепую глупость, высказанную им вслух, и атака отпрыска Гримма не заставила себя ждать. Шокированная Хорнет была вынуждена отступить, а Сумрак, судя по всему, вообще нисколько не беспокоился о первом впечатлении. Едва убедившись, что воительница отступила, он вернулся к хохочущему Призраку, заботливо осмотрел на предмет назревающих синяков и был весьма обрадован итогом обследования. Как выяснилось позже, привычка Сумрака сыграла ему на руку: Хорнет начала уважать храброго нового товарища.  
  
— И дерётся он точно лучше тебя! — фыркает Хорнет, локтем пихая брата и опасливо косясь на Сумрака. Тот с интересом вертит в руках найденный им интересный камушек зелёного цвета и, слава Черву, не обращает на них ровным счётом никакого внимания.  
  
Знакомство с Херрой, к счастью, обошлось вообще без казусов. Дитя Маэстро очень быстро оказался определён в ученики — он проявил интерес к искусству Ткачей, и Херра не упустила возможности подружиться с отпрыском Гримма. Призрак честно пытался присоединиться, но его попытки провалились. Несмотря на это, от друга Рыцарь всё равно не отстал: за него самого взялась Хорнет, от которой хоть и перепадало по рогам, зато объяснения были яснее некуда. Впрочем, больше шитья Рыцарю приглянулось рукоделие другого рода; он начал мастерить разные броши и амулеты, а вскоре с гордостью подемонстрировал Сумраку пышный ловец снов, выполненный в чёрно-красной палитре и сплетённый в сложном замысловатом узоре. Гримм даже не поскупился на похвалу, а ловец мгновенно занял место над кроватью его сына. Херра, всё же заставшая работу Призрака над подарком, была искренне рада за упорного жучка.  
  
— У тебя чутьё, — ласково улыбается Херра, передавая Призраку несколько бусин для следующей поделки. — Просто превосходное обнаружение лучших сочетаний цветов и узоров. Неудивительно, что Сумраку так понравилось.  
  
— Я ему ещё сделаю! — с гордостью заявляет Призрак, ни капельки не смущённый похвалой, и нанизывает бусины на нить, безошибочно выбирая цвета. Работа кропотливая — ему нравится.  
  
Призрак и Сумрак растут практически бок о бок, но это далеко не сразу начинает беспокоить Леди. Всем поначалу кажется — нет ничего нехорошего в том, чтобы непоседливую мелочь оставить под присмотром Гримма, тем более если Рыцарь с ним так поладил. Но у Маэстро и своих дел по горло, а Призрак и Сумрак держатся друг за друга так крепко, словно взаимно являются последним оплотом надежды в мире, и становится не до шуток. Похоже, слова родни для них теперь вообще ничего не значат; хотя у них и тут есть «островок» поддержки — Мономона и Луриэн.  
  
Мономона, в общем-то, имеет репутацию добропорядочной и ответственной учёной, строго придерживающейся здорового образа жизни (в схему которого не всегда вписывается её научная деятельность) и прочих важных правил. Но почему-то именно она всегда инициирует спонтанные (и совершенно точно рушащие режим здорового сна) ночёвки у Луриэна. Луриэн, способный трое суток безвылазно проработать в кабинете, зашипеть на светомушью лампу или уснуть после литра кофе, производит впечатление такое, словно готов избить зонтиком каждого, кто заикнётся о здоровом образе жизни. Впрочем, в ответ на замечания Мономоны он только вздыхает, потому что Мономоне можно. Когда на пороге появляется эта троица, он откладывает любую работу в сторону, готовит раскладушки, достаёт разные диковинные настольные игры и вредную еду. Сумрак подшучивает над смущённым Призраком, просящим не рассказывать Леди про то, что он ночует не в доме кого-то из родственников, а Мономона или Луриэн в ответ обязательно удивляют их повестями о том, в какие истории они влипали с Херрой. Младшие, конечно, не верят, но потом с учёбы приезжает Квиррел, друг Мономоны и Полого, и в ответ на их робкие вопросы вполне красноречиво ухмыляется.  
  
Традиция этих ночёвок так крепко укореняется в жизни подрастающего поколения, что спустя какое-то время и Хорнет не выдерживает, присоединяясь к веселью товарищей.  
  
Призрак, всё больше становящийся похожим на старшего, иногда развлечения ради таскает Сумрака на спине. Тот, кажется, всеми лапками «за», пусть и сам уже не малыш; от отца его теперь отличает разве что наличие хвоста и небольшая разница в росте. Леди не покидают дурные предчувствия, но и она не может удержаться против умиления от того, как эти двое выглядят вместе. Ей радостно видеть своего младшего сына счастливо смеющимся, и то, с какой преданностью Призрак добивается смеха и улыбок Сумрака, наполняет её сердце нежными воспоминаниями; вместе с тем Леди чувствует и горечь — повзрослевший сын быстро отдалился от неё, причём даже сильнее, чем Полый когда-то. Херра кивает ей с пониманием, когда к затеявшим нелепую возню товарищам присоединяется развеселившаяся Хорнет, рискуя подпортить платье, и обе они абсолютно шокированы тем, как в эту детскую игру оказывается втянут Полый. Причём быстро становится ясно, что на деле это было его собственной инициативой. Спустя некоторое время возня утихает, товарищи бурно обсуждают что-то, затем шум возобновляется: пока Сумрак и Полый сидят под деревом, на утоптанном пятачке перед ними фехтуют Призрак и Хорнет. Оружие пришлось заменить тем, что нашлось — длинными палками; первое время Хорнет, привыкшая к боевой игле, постоянно уступала. Когда же она приноровилась, Рыцарю пришлось несладко; платье ничуть не сковывало её элегантные и опасные атаки. Брат с сестрой разошлись довольные и с дружной «ничьей». Полый похлопал Хорнет по плечу, затем взял её палку — и все присутствующие сосредоточили внимание на братьях, стоящих наготове друг против друга.  
  
— Они так похожи и так отличаются одновременно, — вздыхает Херра. — Хотя, может, это всё влияние Гримма.  
  
Призрак отстранённо думает, что сейчас просто отхватит по самое не балуй, и отчётливо ощущает охватывающий его азарт. Они с братом никогда не соперничали открыто — это первый раз, и каждому интересен исход.  
  
Их столкновение началось со взглядов. Быстро прикинув в уме план, Призрак метнулся вперёд первым — и мгновенно юркнул в сторону. Полый, уже сделавший бросок вперёд, был удивлён, но не смог отреагировать сразу — приложив к движению всю силу для парирования, он просто лишил себя возможности резко развернуться. Призрак наскочил сзади и... всё-таки наткнулся на выставленную палку с оглушительным стуком. Противники отскочили друг от друга и тут же схлестнулись снова.  
  
Над поляной поднялся стук, треск и свист рассекаемого палками воздуха. Призрак, обычно предпочитавший держать дистанцию, почти вплотную наседал на Полого. Он отлично понимал, что просто отдаст преимущество своему длиннорукому братцу, если уклонится слишком далеко или отойдёт. Полый был вынужден принимать удары участком палки прямо над руками и откровенно опасался, что получит по пальцам. Если он позволит Рыцарю выбить оружие... Полый атакует насквозь, вынуждая противника уйти в сторону, и неприкрыто торжествует: расстояние! Теперь перевес на его стороне. В считанные секунды получивший преимущество Полый буквально выгоняет младшего к самому краю поляны и сбивает с ног. Наблюдавшая за этим Хорнет нервно сжимает коленки пальцами, напряжённо глядя на братьев, и беспомощно оборачивается на обеих матерей, словно спрашивая, стоит ли прервать спарринг. Сумрак вскакивает с места, взволнованно размахивая хвостом и сжав кулаки перед собой. Полый прижимает ногой к земле барахтающегося Призрака и наставляет на него палку, показывая всем своим видом, что победа за ним.  
  
— Я выиграл.  
  
Призрак смотрит ему в глаза с вызовом и... чем-то ещё, сквозящем в его взгляде и ухмылке, чем-то хищным и очень страшным. Полый чувствует, как по спине пробегает холодок, а наблюдающие Хорнет и Сумрак задерживают дыхание от любопытства.  
  
— Да?  
  
Вырвавшаяся из рукава летней рубашки Пустота, свернувшаяся в плеть, оборачивается вокруг ног Полого и дёргает в сторону, подсекая. Призрак, так и не выпустивший палку из лапок, рывком поднимает себя с земли, рассеивая Пустоту, небрежно отбивает оружие Полого в сторону и направляет своё на него. Слышно, как Леди охнула с изумлением.  
  
— Ура! — голосит Сумрак, подпрыгивая на месте от избытка чувств. Он с неподдельным восторгом смотрит на Призрака, протягивающего брату руку, чтобы помочь встать, а после подбегает к ним и крепко-крепко обнимает друга. — Ты такой молодец, Призрак!  
  
— Это был бой без магии, паршивец! — Полый говорит строго и собирается поставить младшему щелбан, но отпрыск Маэстро предостерегающе шипит, напоминая, что подобных посягательств на Рыцаря не потерпит.  
  
— Правила не оговаривались, а я ничего не обещал, — небрежно парирует Призрак, откровенно наслаждаясь вниманием Сумрака.  
  
После прогулки младший из Бледных, как обычно, провожает алоглазого жучка до его дома. Они останавливаются у крыльца, чтобы отдохнуть и побеседовать. Сумрак прислоняется плечом к плечу Призрака и склоняет голову; последний на секунду замирает с трепетом, крайне польщённый этим особенным доверчивым жестом.  
  
— Ты знаешь... Вы с Полым такие разные. Но когда вы с ним скрестили гвозди, то были похожи на братьев больше, чем когда-либо ещё.  
  
Сумрак говорит тихо, но уверенно, и эти слова точно так же — неспешно, но твёрдо, — остаются где-то в душе Призрака, даря начало переменам.  
  
С тех пор Призрак ещё меньше стал появляться дома. Он мог бы добраться до любого из мастеров гвоздя, но предпочёл прийти с просьбой обучить его к самому Маэстро. Последний не был удивлён ни капли, разве что посмотрел с сомнением на сына, с невинной улыбкой стоящего рядом с другом — не его ли это идея?.. Сумрак прятал лапки в карманах и решительно отказывался сознаться, тянуть молчание не имело смысла, и Гримм со вздохом кивнул Рыцарю. Он мог позволить себе лишь несколько раз в неделю проводить уроки для настойчивого жучка, поэтому в остальное время тот упражнялся с Сумраком, не торопясь предложить подобное своему старшему брату. Этого, впрочем, ученику хватало с головой: после фехтования с Гриммом, умело обращавшимся с любым видом оружия, он зачастую просто падал на пол и лежал так не менее получаса, отупело глядя в потолок. Сумрак присаживался рядом, устраивая голову Призрака на своих коленках, и утешающе рассказывал ему, какой он молодец и какие делает успехи. Сам сын Маэстро сражению на гвоздях предпочитал магический бой, и тренировки с ним выходили совершенно особенными, потому что с простым гвоздём в руках Призрак должен был выстоять против умений будущего Алого Кошмара. Впрочем, у отпрыска Бледного тоже имелся козырь в рукаве — он лучше многих был способен подчинить силу пустоты своей воле.  
  
— А ты хорош! — Рыцарь смеётся, заваливаясь на пол вместе с Сумраком после очередной тренировки. Тот слабо пытается вырваться, но лишь для виду, и тоже хохочет. — Нет, вот кроме шуток. Ты стал сильнее, Сумрак!  
  
— Как и ты, Призрак, — алоглазый наконец-то высвобождается и поднимается над другом, не прекращая смеяться ни на секунду, но всё же пытаясь расправить помявшуюся рубашку. — Эй, искупаться не хочешь?  
  
— Не поздновато ли? — медленно встав и отряхнувшись, спрашивает Призрак.  
  
— Не поздновато! — передразнивает его Сумрак, хватая друга за руку.  
  
Река далеко отсюда, и алоглазый скидывает в сумку нектар, карандаши и скреплённые пружинкой плотные листы. Призрак терпеливо ожидает его, с неловкостью примостившись на краю стола. Раньше у него была привычка болтать лапками в воздухе, а теперь он просто не мог это сделать, поскольку упирался конечностями в пол, о чём сейчас незамедлительно пошутил вслух.  
  
— А незачем было такие ходули отращивать, — фыркает Сумрак, небрежно придерживая сумку на боку. — Идём.  
  
Они часто вот так внепланово отправляются на речку, когда солнечный свет уже почти скрывается в тенях; бывает такое и после занятий с Мономоной, и после походов в гости к Луриэну, но обычно — после тренировок. На речке Призрак, едва скинув летнюю одежду, влетает в воду с разбегу, а Сумрак подолгу сидит на каком-нибудь валуне у мелководья и рисует. Его друг поначалу выжидает, затем нетерпеливо тащит в воду — купаться они пришли или нет? Алоглазый в отместку сбивает его с ног и обрызгивает водой, звонко смеясь. После этого жучки безвылазно играют в воде до поздних сумерек, дрожащих от холода коленок и мыслей о том, как им влетит от Хорнет за очередное опоздание к ужину. Их семьи частенько проводят совместные ужины, на такие весьма невежливо опаздывать, но Призрак и Сумрак по-другому просто не могут.  
  
— Кто ж в такую темень купаться идёт? — строгим голосом и со смешинкой в глазах спросит Херра, встречая друзей на пороге дома.  
  
— Вот эти двое балбесов, — сонно проворчит Полый, прислонившись спиной к стене в коридоре.  
  
— Мы! — с весёлой гордостью подтвердит Сумрак, беря улыбающегося Призрака за лапку, и они все вместе пойдут в гостиную, где уже ожидают все остальные члены «адской аристократической смеси».  
  
Хорнет с такой серьёзностью отчитывает брата и его товарища, что даже Леди не выдерживает и тихо смеётся; улыбки Херры и Гримма ей вторят, а Полый только одобрительно фыркает. Призрак снова каким-то образом оказывается за столом подальше от ближайшей родни и обязательно в компании крайне довольного этим обстоятельством Сумрака. С некоторых пор тот становится причиной абсолютно диковинных перемен в Призраке: младший сын Леди, действуя под одобряющими взглядами друга, сестры и брата, словно навёрстывает упущенное, заново учась быть частью семьи. В этот раз он за столом решает озвучить предложение совместно тренироваться не только с Сумраком, но и с Полым, и Хорнет — вместе ведь веселее, так?..  
  
— Мой навык и сейчас неплох, — как можно спокойнее поясняет Призрак. — Но так я... _мы_ обязательно научимся большему.  
  
Он почти уверен, что эту идею одобрят всё присутствующие, и всё равно ощутимо волнуется, понимая, что совершенно не умеет контактировать с собственной семьёй. Сумрак незаметно, но ободряюще накрывает его лапку своей, чуть сжав пальцы. На несколько секунд повисает тишина, затем Гримм говорит почти в шутку, что он в таком случае наконец-то свободен от тренировок. Херра неожиданно тут же подхватывает, сказав, что и Мономона с Луриэном могут вздохнуть с облегчением — теперь-то станет чуть меньше непрекращающихся вопросов не по теме на занятиях. В конце концов, вряд ли устающие от тренировок ученики решатся тратить время для отдыха на что-то другое. Леди миролюбиво улыбается и лукаво обращается к Полому с выводом, что теперь-то он не сможет пренебрегать сном и помощью Квиррела — если не хочет уступить позиции младшим. Все присутствующие смеются с облегчением.  
  
Тем же вечером Сумрак, оставшийся ночевать у Призрака, предлагает тому вспомнить их детскую забаву.  
  
— Потанцевать? — с блеском в глазах переспрашивает жучок. — Шутишь? Я за любой кипиш!  
  
Они помнят мелодию наизусть, но Призрак считает такты шёпотом, а Сумрак в ритм слабо стучит коготком по плечу партнёра и улыбается. В доме тихо, в комнате темнота, и они нарочно двигаются медленнее необходимого. Алоглазый чувствует лишь, что по полу тонкой пеленой стелется волна пустоты, скрадывая шаги — это его партнёр проявил беспокойство по поводу шума. Строго говоря, им бы никто и слово поперёк не сказал, если бы они хоть немного шумели: Сумрак в этом доме был таким же уважаемым гостем, как и его отец, а тот факт, что Призрак в кои-то веки ночует дома у своей семьи, для Леди стал всё равно что бальзам на душу. Тем не менее, оба танцора соблюдают тишину по бессловесному согласию; вскоре исчезает и шёпот, и стук коготка, оставляя место лишь сердцебиению и дыханию.  
  
Им обоим казалось, что этот вполне серьёзный танец забылся за несколько лет. Тем не менее, тело помнит каждое движение, каждый такт, каждый шажок; только теперь не остаётся места нелепым ошибкам и несерьёзному веселью без особой причины. Хотя, кажется, Призрак ещё в первый их танец был настроен решительно. Сейчас это далеко не так важно, что понимают оба. Сумрак безошибочно смотрит в тёмные глаза Призрака, и следующим их совместным осознанием становится то, что  
  
всё  
  
будет  
  
хорошо.


End file.
